


her suffering

by S0l0warriors



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Escape, F/M, Hiding, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Kudos: 2





	her suffering

Deputy Rebekah Hearts didn’t have time to attend church, she was busy with work and protecting her baby sister and little from her abusive family at home. Her abusive father would always yell, drink, and beat on Rebekah everyday. Her mother did nothing, all she did was side with her husband and ignore her daughter. Her uncle was the same as her father, except he would try and beat on her 7 year old brother Jack and her 2 month old baby sister. 

Jack goes to school at a church that she signed him up in, she wanted him to stay safe while she was gone at work. Her baby sister, Anne Rheese Heart was staying with her friend Kim and Nick. They didn’t mind, they knew about her family problem, so they agreed to look after her daughter.

Her brother and baby sister were the one blessing for her, her brother had a special gift that made her feel warm and safe in his hugs. He always knew when she was sad and hurt. But whenever her brother goes to his school at the church, she feels hurt and alone again. She wanted to hold him and sister in her arms forever, not letting go of them. Today she dropped off her Jack at his school, watching him run to his school with happiness, something she wanted to have. She was thankful for the guys that own the church, they had a school in their church for little kids. Rebekah watched until her brother was safe inside the church, she caught the curious gaze of the man she met, Joseph Seed, the Father of the congregation, as he ushered small children inside to begin his service. She remembered how she met him and his siblings, when her brother got older she looked for a school to sign him up. When she heard that his adopted sister, Faith was going to teach kids at their church, she quickly signed him up.

“Morning Rebekah.” her co-worker said.

“Morning Joey.” Rebekah said, waving at her.

“Made You coffee and bought donuts.” Joey said, taking a seat in her chair.

“Thanks.” Rebekah said, walking into the bathroom.

When she made sure no one was in, she quickly fixed her hair. She had warm brown black hair, grey eyes, and light peach skin. She tied her hair in a loose messy half up half down hairstyle, her hair reached to her mid back. She looked at her appearance, she had deep bruising on her chest, stomach, arms, forehead, legs, and back. She made sure to cover her face with makeup, she didn’t want her boss, workers, and anyone else seeing her beat up marks.

“Rook, we got a job, let’s go.” Pratt said, grabbing the keys.

“Got it.” she said.

\---------  
At the church, Jack was drawing a picture for his mom. It was a picture of him, his mom, and baby sister playing outside.

“That’s really nice.” a woman’s voice said, seeing his drawing.

“It’s my sister and me, with my baby sister.” Jack said, drawing the picture.

“No parents?” she said, curious to know.

He didn’t say anything, he was silent, his teacher noticed the way he acted. It was like he didn’t want to talk about his dad, like he was hiding a secret.

“sister says that she’ll find a way to get us away from them.” Jack said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

He went silent again, not wanting to talk more.

“Will you excuse me, I need to go grab something.” she said, getting up.

She quickly walked to the building next door, since it was a connected building. There her brother Joseph sat reading a book.

“Is something wrong Faith?” he asked.

\--------  
After work, Rebekah went to go pick up her brother at school. Rebekah was used to seeing Jack come out last of everyone, chatting animatedly with Joseph, who was smiling gently down at her brother as he guided him by the hand towards her.

Once Jack caught sight of Rebekah he quickly dropped Joseph’s hand to launch himself at his sister. Giving her a big hug, she let out a laugh and a kiss on the head.

“Did you have fun?” she asked, as her brother buried his face happily into her stomach.

“Yes, we played games and sang.” Jack said.

“That’s good.” Rebekah said.

“You have a good brother.” Joseph said.

“Thanks, he’s very helpful when I have my 2 month old baby sister.” she said.

“Having a brother is wonderful.” Joseph said.

“Yes, come on, let’s go home.” Rebekah said.

They both got into the car and headed to pick up Anne, she needed to make dinner before her father yelled at her again. And so began, morning she drops her brother off, goes to work, picks the kids up, makes dinner, and gets them to bed. That was her routine, Rebekah's family were asleep and not angry. In the morning, she wakes up every 6 am to make breakfast for her family and kids, make sure her son is all dressed and ready for school. 

The next day, she arrived home with her son and daughter, her father sitting on the couch watching tv. Her mother doing laundry, her uncle sleeping, and her grandmother cutting apples.

“There you are you stupid bitch, go get dinner ready!” her dad yelled.

She didn’t say a word, she let her brother take her sister into his bedroom while she made dinner. She made quick work at cutting up the veggies and getting the steak on, she mustn’t ruin the steak. If it’s raw, her dad beats her up, if it’s burnt, she gets whipped, and if it’s not perfect, her brother and sister get a beating.  
At the church, Faith was getting the classroom set for tomorrow. But there was one thing she couldn’t forget, Jack. How every time he’s in the classroom he’s always sitting by himself, reading or drawing something. But there was one thing that caught her attention, there was a bruise on his arm and neck. Like someone was choking or gripping him with force.

“Is something wrong?” Joseph asked, seeing her lost in thought.

“Yes, it’s Jack. I noticed that he had bruising on his arm and neck, like he was getting beat up.” Faith said, worried about him.

“Do not worry dear, i’ll talk to him.” Joseph said, calming her down.

“Ok, thank you Father.” she said.

\-------

The next day, Jack was outside with the other kids. He watched as they played either tag or hide and seek, he didn’t play with them. He wanted to be alone and safe. He turned to see one of the oldest Seed brothers watching, making sure that they’re safe. He looked at his scar body, he can tell that they must have hurt.

“Did your dad do that?” he repeated, staring up at the scars.

“What do you mean by that, kiddo?” he asked carefully, narrowing his eyes.

“Sister gets beat up everyday by dad and uncle. It’s the only way to protect us from them.” Jack said.

“Why?” Jacob asked, anger rises inside him.

There was a sadness in his eyes that Jacob recognized all too well. He was a kid who’d seen too much, who’d suffered too young. “They do this sometimes for fun, or for no reason.” 

“Did they now? Have they ever hit you?” he asked, straining to keep the growl out of his tone.

Jack shook his head. “No, sister wouldn’t let him.” he glanced down at his shoes for a moment, grinding them into the dirt. “But it’s okay. sister says that one day….. She’ll get us to safety.” 

Jacob swallowed down the surge of anger that pulsed through his veins, instead reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Good.”

At home, Rebekah didn’t have work today. She had a day off, she was cleaning the bed while dad was drinking again. Suddenly her father stormed into the bedroom, all angry.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Without answering her, he punched her in the face, making her fall back. 

“SHUT UP! WHERE ARE THE KIDS!” he shouted.

“Anne is asleep and Jack is at school.” she said, rubbing her face.

“Good.” he said, as she started unbuckling his belt.

“Wait, what did I do!?” she asked, tears already falling down.

He didn’t say a word, he then started whipping her. She begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen.

“SHUT UP AND DON’T TALK BACK!” he shouted.

What felt like forever, she was able to finally pick up her son from school. Her face hurt, her arms hurt, and her back hurt. She knew that her brother would see her bruise on her face and body, but she was used to it. When she arrived she saw Jack talking to the eldest, Jacob Seed. 

“Hi honey,” she said, reaching for her brother who dutifully ran to his sister’s arms. “I am so sorry I’m late!”

“What happened to your face?” he asked.

She didn’t say a word, all she did was hug him tight.

“Did dad do this?” Jack asked.

“Anyway, thank you for staying back to look after him. I appreciate it.” Rebekah said, not wanting to talk about it.

Jacob just shrugged, folding his arms over his chest as he studied her. “Nah, he was fine. He's a good kid.”

“He is, we should head back.” Rebekah said.

“By Jacob!” Jack said, waving his hands at him.

“You have a good day, kid. I’ll see you ‘round,” he said, giving him half a wave as he walked off to find his brothers.

It seemed their Deputy had a history.

At the Ranch, Jacob returns to see his sibling on the couch. John looking at the papers, Faith talking to Joseph about the kids.

“Welcome home.” John said, seeing him walk in.

“Seems we got a problem.” Jacob said.

“And that is?” Joseph asked.

“Jack's sister had some bruising on her head and body.” Jacob said, sitting down on the couch.

“Is that so, from what?” Joseph asked.

“From her father or uncle, Jack told me that his dad and uncle would beat her up everyday.” Jacob said.

“John, look into her please, we need to know what is happening.” Joseph said.

“Will do.” John said.

\-------  
Six months have passed, Rebekah’s father and uncle have gotten worse. They started yelling more, beating more, and drinking more. Her grandma would sometimes lock her in a room with her father and uncle in there. Beating her up. She’s been getting less sleep now and is starting to collapse soon, soon she’ll have to go to the doctor to tend to her wound. She sat in the truck waiting for her brother to exit school, since she got off work early.

A gentle knocking on her window drew her back to the present. She jumped in her seat, turning to find Joseph Seed staring down at her from behind yellow sunglasses with concern.

“Are you ok, you look tired.” Joseph said.

She tried to calm down and relax, but the panic kept rising.

“Deputy?” 

“Sorry, yeah, I’m all good.” she said, getting out of the truck.

Joseph looked at her appearance, she was in terrible shape. There were bruises on her arms and face, she looked very tired and could barely think. 

“Tell me what is wrong.” Joseph said, trying to calm her down.

“It's a family problem.” she said.

Joseph could tell she was lying, her hands wouldn’t stop shaking and eyes all sad and scared. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched, he can tell that something wasn’t right.

“sister!” Jack said, running to his mom.

“Come on, let’s go home.” she said, grabbing him.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Joseph said, seeing her ushering her brother into the truck.

“Yes, don’t worry.” she said, getting into the truck.

Once she was off, she knew that something bad was about to happen at home. 

“When we get home, head straight to your room, Anne is in your closet.” Rebekah said.

“Ok.” Jack said, knowing something bad is about to happen.

When they arrived, they saw their dad outside waiting, he looked pissed and angry.

“GET OVER HERE YOU BRAT!” their dad yelled, Jack tried to run. But his dad grabbed his arm.

“Dad stop!” Rebekah shouted, trying to break her father’s arm off.

Her uncle stopped her by smacking her face.

“Your father needs to punish Jack.” he said.

She ran back inside to stop her dad from beating up her little brother, but her uncle knocked her down by hitting her in the head. Her uncle held her down with his foot, she watched in horror as her father whipped him with his belt. Jack crying in pain, telling his dad to stop, her mother just stood there holding Jack still. Her grandma hid in the corner like a coward, she with all her strength, she threw her uncle off her. She ran towards her father and punched him in the face, knocking him down. She pushed her mother against the wall, grabbing her brother and taking him to his room. 

“Stay here.” she said, closing the door.

In just seconds, her father was back on his feet, face angry with rage. And in just seconds he lost it, everything went black. Rebekah then regained consciousness, it was night time, her family was asleep. She looked up to see Jack covered in bruises on his body, legs, arms, and face. He was holding baby Anne in his arms, fast asleep she was. 

“Sis.” he said, letting his tears out.

“We need to leave.” Rebekah said, getting up, she let out a pain yelp.

“Ok.” he said, as he grabbed the escape bag.

She walked to the truck trying to Block out the pain, she opened the door for her brother to get in. He jumped right in in a hurry, Rebekah starting the engine and driving off. On the road, Rebekah was having problems driving with an injured hand and leg. 

“Please stop driving, we’ll crash.” Jack said.

“You’re right.” she said, parking onto the side.

They got out of the truck and ran into the woods, she knew that somewhere there was a cabin for them to hide for now. She had to get to her brother and sister away, nothing else mattered. 

\-------  
A week has past, Joseph and his siblings start worrying about Rebekah and Jack as they didn’t show up for school.

“Anything?” Joseph asked.

“Nope, they must have hid in the woods.” John said.

“I’m worried, what if they’re dead.” Faith said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them.” Joseph said.

Three days ago, Rebekah dad came to the school all angry and mad. He threatened Joseph and his siblings, saying that if they don’t return Rebekah to him, they’ll be in trouble.

“If there was a way to track them, we’ll find them.” Joseph said.

“Wait, what about this.” Faith said, handing them Jack’s jacket that he left at school.

“This should do.” Jacob said.

He grabbed his wolf to sniff out the smell, to which the wolf got it.

“Let's follow it.” Jacob said.

The siblings and some peggies followed the wolf into Holland woods, the wolf was running like he sensed trouble ahead. They followed the judge in a hurry, hoping that they didn’t arrive too late. There the wolf stopped at a barn.

“Search the area, find them.” Joseph ordered.

They all spread out, checking inside the barn to see if anyone was inside. John stayed outside to look for any footprints, he saw drag marks on the ground towards a shed. The door was slightly opened, when he was about to open it, Jack ran out with an axe in his hand.

“Whoa it’s ok, it's me.” he said, grabbing the axe.

“Help us, my sister.” he said, letting out a cry.

He walked in to see Rebekah on the ground injured, she was in horrible shape. Her face was swollen, purplish bruises developing across her cheek. Her lip was split and there was a gash above her left eye. Her shirt had ridden up, John could see signs of broken ribs, dark angry looking marks spread along her chest and stomach, like she’d been thrown into something, or maybe kicked. Her ankle was twisted. There was a distinctive hand shaped bruise decorating her neck, someone had tried choking her, very hard too, from the looks of things. Her wrist was swollen too, he wouldn’t be surprised if that was broken, or at the very least fractured. Someone had given her an absolute beating. In her arms was her baby sister, sleeping.

“JOSEPH!” John shouted.

He quickly ran towards her, trying to wake her up. Joseph and his siblings ran to John, there they were horrified to see Rebekah in that state.

“She tried to project us, but dad beat us up.” Jack said, letting his tears out.

“It’s ok child, we’ll take care of you.” Joseph said, comforting him. “Faith, take the baby.” 

She nodded and walked over to Rebekah, grabbing the baby, she woke up scared and shocked.

“No, don’t take the baby!” she cried out.

“It’s ok dear, we’re here to save you.” Faith said, calming her.

She calmed down and let Faith take the baby, John then lifted her up into his arms. She quickly passed out and leaned her head against John, he walked careful with her in his arms. Not wanting to hurt her more.

“We need to get her to a doctor, let’s head home.” Joseph said.

Luckily the vehicles arrived to pick them up, John got in the back of the SUV gmc. Keeping Rebekah close to him, Jack sat in the back with them. Faith sat in the front to cradle the baby in her arms, Joseph drove on the road, and Jacob in the back with Jack.

“When was the last time you ate?” Faith asked.

“We haven't eaten for a week, we didn’t pack food.” Jack said.

“John can you make them something to eat?” Joseph asked.

“Yes brother, Jacob radio a doctor.” John said.

“Will do.” he said, grabbing the radio.

What felt like hours, they made it to the ranch, Jack was surprised to see the big house.

“Let’s head inside where it’s safe.” Joseph said, leading the boy in.

John carried Rebekah to the guest bedroom, there he placed her on the queen size bed. 

“Let’s get you some food.” John said.

“But what about my sister?” he said, worried.

“Don’t worry, Joseph will stay by her side.” John said, taking his hand.

“Did he do this to you?” Jacob asked, seeing the bruises on Jack.

“Yes.” he said, nodding.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have the doctor check them.” John said.

He took the boy down stairs where Faith was bottle feeding the baby, he led Jack to the kitchen. There he sat the boy on the chair for him to sit, he went to the fridge and started making him a sandwich, milk, and some cut up fruits. Once he was done, he placed the plate on the table. He watched as Jack started shoving the food into his mouth, that’s when he started thinking, does his parents let him or his sister eat.

“Does your parents let you eat?” John asked.

“Sometimes, sometimes we won’t eat for a week. But my sister will sneak in food for us to eat in the morning during the drive.” Jack said.

“I see, i’m so sorry.” John said.

A knock came from the door, John got up to see if it was the doctor.

“Welcome doctor, come, let me take you to the person.” John said, leading him.

When the doctor reached the room he was horrified, he had never seen anyone beaten up like this.

“Oh dear, she needs immediate treatment.” the doctor said, rushing to her side.

“Tell us what you need, and we'll get it.” Joseph said.

“Good, i’ll need your help.” the doctor said, getting his tools out.

\------  
A couple of days have gone by, Joseph got word that they captured Rebekah’s family and are held at Jacob’s compound. Faith has been by her side, tending to her wound. Jacob teaches her family a lesson, John checking on her, and Joseph visiting. Jack has been staying by his sister's side, not leaving her alone. Baby Anne was in the guest room sleeping in her cradle, Faith has been making sure that she’s fed and taken care of.

“When will my sister wake up?” Jack asked.

“The doctor said, in a couple of weeks, maybe a month.” Faith said, washing her wounds.

“I hope so, i’m worried.” Jack said, holding her hand.

Suddenly Rebekah started opening her eyes, Faith got up and ran downstairs to tell her brothers. Jack was happy to see his sister awake, she was confused and scared.

“It’s ok sis, the Seed’s saved us.” Jack said.

Faith came back with the brothers, Joseph happy to see her awake.

“Where… am.. I?” she asked.

“At my Ranch, don’t worry dear. You’re safe.” John said.

“Come on Jack, let’s give her some time.” Faith said, taking Jack out of the room.

“He won’t lay a finger on them. Or you,” Joseph promised, his blue eyes strangely insistent as he stared at her.

She then let out a cry, showing all her fear, pain, and suffering from them over the years. They could tell the she went through hell and torture from her family.

“It’s ok dear, we know.” Joseph said, placing a hand on her leg.

“Wanted to call for help, but their beating kept my cry for help sealed away. I tried asking for your help, but couldn’t.” Rebekah cried out.

“Shhh, it’s ok dear, you’re safe now.” John said, taking a seat by her opposite side.

“I needed a job to save up money for us to run, but then I noticed that my dad and uncle were using my money to buy drinks.” Rebekah said.

“Don’t worry dear, we won’t let them hurt you, we promise.” Joseph said.

“But, they’ll hurt you.” Rebekah said.

“No they won’t, they can’t hurt us, now rest.” Joseph said.

She nodded and decided to go back to sleep, Faith returned to tend to her. Joseph and his brothers headed to see her family, there they were, in a cage all beaten up. Her mother was cowering in the corner, her uncle and dad were in awful shape. They shirtless, covered countless sins John had carved into their skin again and again and again. Wrath. Greed. Lust. Sloth. The wounds were deep, some fresh and still weeping with blood while others looked older, coagulated and inflamed messes. Jacob gave them a beating too. Their face swollen, a black eye and what looked like a broken nose. Bruises of all different shapes and sizes littered their body, their skin with purples, red and blues. 

“What the fuck do you guys want?” the dad asked.

“We’re here to punish you.” John said.

“Please, let us go.” the mother begged.

“What about your kids, they begged you to stop, but instead they got beaten.” Joseph said, anger rising.

“It’s their fault, they shouldn’t have been noisy and annoying!” the uncle yelled.

“You won’t be able to lay a hand on them again,” Joseph murmured. “They'll be safe with us. Protected from those who would harm them. Loved as they deserve to be loved.”

A wide, feral grin lit Jacob’s face as he stepped forward, Joseph gave him the order. With ruthless efficiency Jacob gripped the uncle’s head in his hands and with a sickening crack he snapped his neck. His lifeless body slumped to the ground, only to be kicked aside by Jacob as he strode towards the dad, followed by John. The wife screamed in horror as she watched her husband's brother die, his green eyes wide and unseeing, blood still seeping from his open wounds onto the dirt. The husband watched in horror as he killed his brother, not showing any mercy. The grandma was holding the wife's hand in fear, worried that she was next. 

“Let the wife die, and the grandma starve to death. For the father, let him be eaten by wolves.” Joseph ordered.

Jacob and John nodded in agreement, Jacob ordered his men to take the husband to the wolves to be eaten. The wife and grandma were separated and put into separate cages, there Joseph and his brothers watched as the husband tried to fight off the judges.

“No one will hurt them again.” Joseph said.

\--------  
A few weeks have past, Rebekah was recovering well, she was now able to sit up. Faith brought her soup and bread to eat, her brother would talk to her now and eat with her. The brothers would spend time with her, helping her recover.

“I’m glad you’re recovering well dear, soon you’ll be able to walk.” John said, sitting next to her.

“Yeah, thanks for saving me and my siblings.” she said.

“We protect what’s ours, pup.” It took her a moment to realize what Jacob was talking about her. Because her cheeks actually turned pink.

“You’ll be safe with us, Rebekah. Protected from those who would harm you. Loved as you and your siblings deserve to be loved.” Joseph said.

“Thank you, but I feel bad.” Rebekah said.

“You’re family, and you’re our family.” John said, placing a hand on her hand.

“Please sis, can we stay?” Jack said, entering the room.

She looked at her brother with shock, he was happy to live here, this was the first time she saw her little brother actually happy and safe.

“Ok, we’ll stay.” Rebekah said.

“Yay!” Jack said, happy to hear this.

Rebekah let out a laugh and smile, she was now safe and protected, someone actually saved her and freed her from her suffering. She can no longer hide her feelings and sadness, she was free and safe.


End file.
